wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf's Rain
Summary Darcia has transformed into a wolf, and he wants to capture Cheza so he can go to paradise on his own. Enraged, Kiba attacks Darcia. Blue attempts to fight as well but is mortally wounded by Darcia. Hige attempts to avenge Blue but is also fatally wounded. Darcia kidnaps Cheza and Hige tells Kiba to go after him. Hige wanders over to Blue and she dies in his arms. Tsume arrives and Hige asks him to put him out of his misery. Tsume the reluctanty does so by crushing his neck. Kiba confronts Darcia and is helped soon by Tsume. Darcia mortally wounds Tsume before Cheza plunges of a cliff to get to paradise and Darcia follows. Tsume tells Kiba to forget about him to go after the crazed noble and dies. Kiba encounters Darcia and Cheza at a frozen lake. Kiba asks Darcia why he discarded his nobility and became a wolf. Darcia explains that any Paradise he attempts to open as a noble would only be an illusion. He understood that Jaguaras paradise was fake when he saw it with his wolf's eye and noticed that Hamona wasn't there as her soul was sucked into paradise when she was cursed. Darcia also discards his love for her, saying "Hamona is nowhere now." He further explains that some humans began their existance as wolves but chose to live as humans instead and as time went on they forgot their true heritage and could never change back. Darcia was able to become a wolf by using the stone that Jaguara used to open her paradise. He then mocks Kiba by saying that he was always a lone wolf and that he never needed his pack to open paradise and that he only dragged his friends on only to be killed. Kiba rejects Darcia's claims saying that If he remained a lone wolf, the only thing he would open was a paradise that meant nothing to him. Darcia and Kiba fight one last time as Cheza begins to take root, her limbs lengthening and becoming more and more plant-like. Darcia defeats Kiba and uproots Cheza, but swallows some of her venomous blood in the process. Dying, Darcia staggers towards the pool that is the entrance to Paradise and tries to enter. But Darcia is rejected by paradise when he touches the water and is killed leaving only his wolf's eye intact. Kiba and Cheza tenderly reunite but Cheza explains that the world must freeze over and go into hibernation for a time. However, when Paradise opens, the two of them will meet again, if Kiba comes to find her. Cheza disintegrates into seeds and withers away into a dried-up Lunar Flower as snow begins to fall leaving only Kiba who starts crying and then screams in agony Kiba is now the only one left. The opening scene from episode one is repeated, with Kiba lying in the snow saying there is nothing at the end of the road, no Paradise, yet he is still driven to look for it by a voice that calls him. With the Lunar Flower in his mouth he gets up and starts walking again, only to fall through the ice and drown. The falling snow turns into a torrent of rain, which washes over the last blank pages of the Book of the Moon, revealing a portrait of Lunar Flowers. The rain sends Cheza's seeds into germination and washes away the old world in a palingenesis that reveals a blooming Paradise. However, Darcia's cursed wolf eye poisons Paradise, seen as a dark fluid leaking out of the eye and the white centre of the flowers darkening. The next scene implies a change of setting to the present day, where Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe are seen in human form among a teeming city. Kiba, still searching for Cheza, is walking in the rain, then breaks into a run (which parallels the series opening animation) towards a lone Lunar Flower as the series ends. Quotes Darcia: You've lost everything that was precious to you. Kiba: I haven't lost anything. Not my friends, or my pride as a wolf. Nothing. Darcia: The world where you would go hand in hand with the flower maiden has neither perfect happiness, nor joy, nor life. This is because it also does not contain perfect sadness, nor misery, nor death. Blue: (To Hige) Everything's all blurry. Will you stay with me? Hige :(to Tsume) Let's meet again, next time in Paradise. Cheza (to Darcia after he is infected with poison): What flows through this one's veins, is poison. Kiba: They say there's no such place as Paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the earth there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk it's always the same road, it just goes on and on. But in spite of it why am I so driven to find it? I hear someone's voice calling to me... Trivia - Darcia is not a "true" wolf and so, when he tries to enter Paradise, everything but his Wolf's eye is destroyed. - The final images include the puddle and Kiba's foot running through it that we see in the opening credits of most episodes. This again mirrors the fact that the end of one world is the beginning of another world. Kiba's last words to us in this episode are the same as his first words to us at the beginning of Episode 1. It mirrors the cyclic nature of the world that Wolfs Rain portrays and makes us wonder if perhaps this is not even the first time Kiba has "re-opened" the world - When all the wolves are shown in human form in the new world, Kiba is the only one wearing his original clothes. Tsume is wearing a leather riding jacket, Hige is wearing a blue rain jacket, and Toboe's whole outfit has changed. - Cheza is not the way of opening true Paradise. When she is telling Kiba to find her in the next world, she says that she (as a humanoid) is not the true form of the way to Paradise, but because Kiba protected her the once-extinct Lunar Flowers will bloom in the next world, and he in the next world must find her, and the NEXT time Paradise is opened it will be the Paradise he was seeking all along (a place of perfect happiness, much like Heaven). Final character conclusions: - Blue is killed in a fight with wolf-Darcia. - Hige is mortally wounded and asks Tsume to put him out of misery. - Darcia rips open Tsume's side and he bleeds out (quickly). - Darcia (already dying by Jagura's poison) gets Cheza's poison blood in him which kills him in a matter of minutes. - Cheza thanks Kiba for protecting her and turns into Lunar Flower seed pods. - Kiba wanders out into a dead world, collapses, and sinks into the water when the ice melts (whether he died by drowning or by entering Paradise as a new being is undetermined) Notes Questions